Amy Rose is Back
Amy Rose is Back is an Episode from Season 42. The Title Song is "My Sweet Passion": Amy Rose's Theme Song Cast Main Cast *SpongeBob *Patrick *Amy Rose *Sonic *Plankton *Dr. Eggman *Bowser *Koopa Transcript It was a Beautiful day in Bikini Bottom & the Mail Man put a Letter in the Mail Box & puts up the Mail Flag Mail Man: Special Delivery for SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob: (Opens his Front Door) The Mail is here (Runs to the Mail Box) Oh Thank you (Kisses the Mail Man) Mail Man: Whao, Whao, enough please Sheesh (Leaves) SpongeBob: (Opens the Mail Box to see a Letter) A Letter & it's for me (Reads the Letter) "Dear SpongeBob, I am coming back to see Bikini Bottom with my Sonikku, don't even think about falling in love with me or you'll end up like last time, From Amy Rose". ("My Sweet Passion" Music Plays) SpongeBob is Excited SpongeBob: Amy Rose is coming back to Bikini Bottom & she is bringing Sonic with him, oh that's cute Patrick: (Appears) Hey SpongeBob, the Mail's here, what'd you get SpongeBob: A Letter from Amy Patrick: Amy, you mean Amy Rose? SpongeBob: Oh Yeah Patrick: Yippeee SpongeBob: I know isn't it fun? Patrick: Yeah it is fun & Math is power XXXXXXXXXX (Meanwhile at the Bus Stop) Patrick: A.B,C,D,E,F,G... SpongeBob: The bus is here! The bus took a Stop & drop off Amy Rose & Sonic SpongeBob: Hi Guys, welcome back to Bikini Bottom Amy: Thanks, are you in love with me? SpongeBob: Nah, I'm over it now Patrick: How's it going? Sonic: Anyways, Tails told Amy to go to Bikini Bottom with Me, why did you made a Choice, Amy? Amy: Because I wanted to be with you Forever Sonic: Oh Man (Later at the Chum Bucket) Plankton: (Watches SpongeBob, Patrick, Sonic & Amy Rose through his Telescope) Falling in Love with him eh? I knew this would happen to Sonic, All I have to do is to Capture Amy to control her Mind to be my Minion & I know who can help along with me & That's Dr. Eggman and Bowser (Evil Laughter) (Swallows a Bug) I think I Swallow a Bug (Coughs) I hate that. That totally ruins an evil laugh. XXXXXXXXXX SpongeBob: So how's your day going Amy: Just fine Patrick: Do Eggs Fly? Sonic: What do you mean by that Patrick? Patrick: (Points at the Eggpod) I think I see one Flying Amy: That's an Eggpod Patrick SpongeBob: (Sees Plankton on the Eggpod) Plankton?! Sonic: (Sees Dr. Eggman on the Eggpod with Plankton) Eggman?! Amy: (Sees Bowser on the Eggpod with Plankton and Eggman) Bowser?! Plankton: That's right it's us & we work together to capture Amy to be my Slave Bowser: Sorry shrimp, but she belongs to me after what she did to me. Dr. Eggman: I'll get you Amy, like Last Time (About to Grab Amy) Bowser: No way EggDork, That would be me.Stay out of the way and we'll get along just fine. (About to Grab Amy) Sonic: Oh No (Pushes Amy out of the Way) Look Out (Grabed by Bowser, Eggman & Plankton) Bowser: I got her! Plankton: No you Knuckle Head, you grab Sonic Insted, but works for me Bowser, Plankton & Dr. Eggman: (Carried Sonic away in their Eggpod) Amy: Sonic! SpongeBob: You know Eggman? Amy: Yes, he's the one always captures me Patrick: You know Plankton as well, I think? SpongeBob: Patrick, you know she doesn't know about Plankton Amy: Patrick is right, I know Plankton he is the one that turns my Friends into Babies, but in the End everything is back to normal SpongeBob: But, what about the Turtle? Amy: I'll tell you about him later. SpongeBob: We gotta do something Amy: I need to get back my Sonic as a Knight in Shiny Armor Patrick: Knight in shiny Armor? SpongeBob: It means she is in Love with Sonic Patrick: Ohhhh Amy: I need your help guys SpongeBob: I guess the Only place is at the Chum Bucket Amy: Ok let's go, I maybe not as fast like Sonic, but I need Sonic more than ever (Carries SpongeBob & Patrick) Hold on (She ran on Top Speed while Carrying SpongeBob & Patrick) SpongeBob & Patrick: Wheeeeeeee! XXXXXXXXXX (Later at the Chum Bucket) Amy: We're here (Puts down SpongeBob & Patrick) Oh boy you guys are so heavy Patrick: Sorry SpongeBob: Where should we go inside? Patrick: How about the Front Door? Amy: No, I know the Air Vent SpongeBob: Sorry, I remember last time that Patrick, Mr Krabs, Squidward & I went in the Air Vent Amy: By the Way you need these (Gives SpongeBob a golf club) SpongeBob: Wow, What is it? Amy: It's a gof club, you silly Sponge ????:Hang on Amy: What is it Patrick Patrick: I didn't say anything. SpongeBob: Me neither Amy: So who did? Koopa: I did (randomly with SpongeBob, Patrick, and Amy) Amy: What are you doing here? Koopa: Bowser was 5 bucks short on Payday. Amy: Fine. (Gives Koopa a can of Deoderant) Patrick: Can i have a plastic spoon) Amy: Ok (Gives Patrick a plastic spoon) Patrick: Thanks Amy: Now Lets go (Goes in the Air Vent) SpongeBob & Patrick: Ok (Went inside the Air Vent & follows Amy) (Later inside the Chum Bucket) Plankton: Now it's time for me to turn Sonic into my Slave Dr. Eggman: No, I want to turn him into MY Slave Bowser: Hold on there baldy, and shrimp. If there's gonna be any slaves it's gonna be mine. Plankton: You?! Oh No you don't, he's Mine Dr. Eggman: Not if I can help it (Tackles Plankton) Plankton: Ow Dr. Eggman: Nice try Bowser: Not on my watch (tackles Eggman) Plankton: Go Get your own (Attacks Bowser) Bowser, Dr. Eggman & Plankton are fighting each other (Meanwhile back in the Air Vent) Amy: (Found Sonic) Sonic! SpongeBob: We have betta be Quiet or we'll get caught Koopa: I like trains. Patrick: Ok But Patrick's weight is making the Air Vent Break Patrick: Oops Koopa, SpongeBob, Patrick & Amy: (Fall down) Ahhhhhhhhhhh CRASH They ended up in a Dogpile with Bowser, Plankton & Dr. Eggman SpongeBob: Ouch Amy: You go Distract Bowser, Eggman & Plankton while I'll get Sonic outta that Cage SpongeBob: This is for the Krusty Krab (Squashs Plankton) Plankton: Ouch Patrick: This is for the Krabby Patties (Tackles Dr. Eggman) Dr. Eggman: Get this Pink blob off of me! Koopa: For Kibbles (Takles Bowser) Bowser: That's not in the script. But it's good Amy: And this is for my Friends back on Planet Mobius (Breaks the Cage open with her Piko Piko Hammer) Sonic: I'm free, who resuce me? Amy: I did, silly Sonic: Ohh Amy, I hate to say it but Thank you for Resucing me Amy: Your Welcome, now come on, lets get outta here Sonic: Ok Amy & Sonic ran outside Koopa, SpongeBob & Patrick: Wait for us (Follows Amy & Sonic outside of the Chum Bucket) Plankton: Oh man Dr. Eggman: That's it, we're done Bowser: Yea, Shrimp! I Quit! Plankton: Fine, I need to go Solo WITHOUT YOU Bowser: Ha! your life will be a mess without ME!!! Dr. Eggman leaves the Chum Bucket without another word Bowser: And me too. Plankton: (Groans) Back to the old drawing board XXXXXXXXXX ("My Sweet Passion" music plays) Koopa: Thanks Guys. Thanks to you I got my 5 bucks Now I must flee. (Leaving SpongeBob's House) Sonic: Thank you for Resucing me Guys I am thankful for your help SpongeBob: Your Welcome Patrick: Yeah, your welcome Amy: (In Singing Voice) Oh Sonikku Sonic: Now I gotta go now bye (Ran away from Amy in a Blue Streaks of Light) Amy: Come back Sonic, I want to kiss you (Follows Sonic in a Pink Streaks of Light) SONIKKUUUUUUUUU SpongeBob: (Sighs) They do make a Charming Couple Bowser: So do I. Patrick: Where did you get here? The End Character Pictures Amy.png|Amy Rose Epsponge.jpg|SpongeBob Patrick main.jpg 290px-Sonic3.jpg|Sonic Plankton.gif|Plankton Bowser.gif|Bowser 1111975277eggman.jpg|Dr. Eggman Trivia *This is the First time that Plankton, Eggman & Bowser meet up together & have their plans failed by SpongeBob, Amy, Patrick & Koopa *This is somehow Koopa's First Appearance Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Episode Category:Episodes Category:Spongebob100 Category:2011